dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Piros
Piros is the comic relief in the .hack//Games. Online Appearance Piros is a large Heavy Axeman. His armor is completely light green, except for his left shoulder which is red with spikes. His face is unique because you can actually see it. All other axe weilders like him wear helmets on their avatars. Also, his armor seems to have a design of a face in front of it. Usefulness Piros is arguably the best party member at dishing out physical damage, but he's useless in any other area. Personality Piros seems to think of himself as a great hero of The World. That is why he talks in an extravagant way. He would fashion himself as the leader of the pack, but finds himself only in a support position. Offline Basic Info Piros, strangely enough, happens to work for CC Corp as a game programmer(a graphics designer in particular). That is how he managed to obtain a unique facial appearance for his avatar. Hobbies Piros loves playing The World. He also seems to love food... History .hack//Games Piros the Silver Knight. Why is he called this? Beats me. He joins up shortly after Mistral. Piros teams up with Kite after Kite saves him, who decided to take on a dungeon alone. From that point onward, Kite had Piros join his team of players. Piros is mortal enemies with Mia, another member of the group. It all starts because Mia gives him an item that screws up his avatar's visual appearance, and thus begins Piros's great story of unrequited revenge. He never does get the vengence on her that he seeks, and he even manages to mess up encounters with other characters too. After a while, even Kite begins to grow weary of his mistaken antics. He never got to be the great hero he wanted to be, but he still fought alongside everyone else in the battle against Morganna. Piros' Mission Areas *Infection: **'Δ Putrid Hot-blooded Scaffold:' Piros fell for Mia's love potion and you're stuck helping him. He'll give you his diary once you accomplish this mind numbing mission. *Mutation: **'Λ Shapeless Haunted Holy Ground:' This is why you don't want to piss off Piros. He'll drag you along for yet another mission. *Outbreak: **'Σ Dying Windmill's Neigh:' Run for it!! Piros is back with another mission and now he wants you to help him find a rare item. *Quarantine: **'Ω Unmatched Worst Abyss:' Piros wants to face a corrupt player... Go for it I say, just don't drag us into another manditory mi.... too late. thumb|Piros 3 in .hack//GU: Resurrection .hack//GU: Resurrection Piros reappears in .hack//GU: Resurrection as Piros 3. He is clad in golden armor this time, and adds red sunglasses to boot. He mistakes Haseo for Tri-Edge, after Haseo goes to the area Piros posted on the BBS. Later, he joins up with him. Trivia *Piros first appears in Mac Anu and gives you the mission, Δ Indiscreet Gluttonous Pilgrimage. *Piros joins your party at level 3. *Piros' first weapon is the Meteor Axe, a level 2 weapon. *Piros is the only character who causes his own theme music to play when visiting a field. *None of Piros' missions are optional, despite the fact that he adds nothing to the story. *Piros has the same voice actor as Cosmo from Nickelodeon's "Fairly Oddparents". category: Game Characters category: Heavy Axemen category: GIFT Characters category: Coma Victims